The Fourth of July
by Virginia Lewis
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura go out for the Fourth of July. Yeah, I know, there is no Fourth of July in Japan. Come on, if it's S+S I should get away with that!


# The Fourth of July

Virginia: Awww, isn't this just kawaii? I know, I know, they don't celebrate the Fourth of July in Japan. So what? This is so cute anyway. It's S+S. So they can be celebrating Washington's freaking birthday, as long as it's S+S I should get away with it, right? RIGHT?!? 

Terrified Reader: Hai, hai, Virginia, now calm down and get on with the story.

Syaoran: Hold on! I have a few questions!

Virginia: What?

Syaoran: If this is S+S… does that mean that I get the girl?

Virginia: Yes.

Syaoran: Will Touya see it?

Virginia: …((evil, conniving smile)) Maybe.

Syaoran: ((sweatdrop)) Will… he have… any weapons?

Virginia: Maybe…

Eriol: I think you're giving her ideas.

Syaoran: Crap! Forget that, Virginia! Forget I said it!

Eriol: ((smiling)) Oh, and Virginia, don't forget to make sure Touya has some sharp objects in check, and keep Li-kun in shooting range.

Virginia: I love the way you think, Eri-chan.

Eriol: It's always nice to be respected. 

Virginia and Eriol: NOW LET'S GO ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Syaoran: NO!!!!!!!

***

The school bell rang, dismissing the students from school. Sakura left the room, surrounded by a crowd of students, noisily chatting with each other.

Sakura went to her locker. She spun the dial, following her combination. _26-36-26_, she thought, revolving the dial to the numbers.She threw the door open, and smacked the door into the face of someone who had been approaching her locker. 

"Oh, I'm sorry-" she said, pulling the door back. Syaoran stood, his face red, both from blushing and being hit in the face. Sakura smiled. 

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun!" she beamed. Syaoran's face turned redder, and he put his hand up to it. 

"Ouch, baka, don't you ever watch who's face you're slamming your locker door into?" he snapped. Sakura's stopped smiling, and she started shoving books into her locker.

"Well I didn't know you were standing there. Are you like, stalking me or something?" she barked back. Syaoran dropped his hand, his face reasonably less redder.

"I'm sorry." He said. Sakura looked at him, smiling.

"I knew you would be. I was just counting down to it… 3, 2, 1, he's going to say he's sorry." She grinned. Syaoran blushed a little. 

"Well… I… I… well I… I had… ask… I ask… was gonna-" Syaoran stuttered nervously. Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Syaoran-kun, you're stammering," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Umm… yeah… want me to carry your backpack?" Syaoran reached out his hand to get her backpack.

"But Syaoran-kun, you live on the other side of town from me." She said. 

"Yes, I was going to… I was going to… walk you home." He said. Sakura smiled. 

"Syaoran-kun, that's so kind of you!" she squeaked, plopping her backpack into his arms.

"Ooof," he doubled over under the heavy weight of her backpack, but quickly composed himself, following her out of the school.

"So, haw was your day?" he asked as they walked home. The sky was a clear blue, and the warm summer wind blew around them in soft gusts.

"Oh, it was good. I was a little upset because last night Touya announced that we were going to some stupid picnic to celebrate some stupid American holiday called the 'The Fourth of July.' I'll be there with a bunch of people I don't know, and it's like… in the middle of nowhere… Hey! Maybe you could come with me!" Sakura beamed at Syaoran, who blushed under her radiant smile.

"Umm… alright, I guess so…" he shrugged 

"Great!" Sakura hugged him, and he turned a violent shade of red. 

Syaoran walked up the steps with Sakura. She smiled at him, and he sniffed, handing her backpack. "Thank you for walking me home, Syaoran-kun, and I'll call you later to talk about tomorrow." She said, and then she opened her door and closed it. Syaoran sighed with relief. He made it with out totally making a fool out of himself, and now he had a date with Sakura. _Oy, watch me mess up tomorrow._ He sighed.

***

RIINNGG!! Syaoran's telephone rang. It was really late. Who on earth was calling him at 2:47 in the morning? He picked it up, and answered sleepily.

"Hajimemashite?" he moaned.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura said in a way too loud voice for this time of night. Syaoran's head throbbed. 

"Why are you calling this late?" he whined, laying back down and pushing sweaty hair off his forehead.

_I didn't call because I couldn't get up the courage to pick up that phone, Syaoran-kun_, Sakura thought.She thought quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was doing homework." She said.

"Oh. So what time should I come over there tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, we'll pick you up, you should have to walk all the way here." She said.

"You wouldn't mind picking me up?" he inquired sleepily. 

"Oh, no, of course not!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran felt like his head was going to burst.

"All right, what time?" he asked again.

"Umm… I think it is 6:00 P.M., all right. Be ready, because Touya is driving us and I don't want him to seriously injure you. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran you over, you know! But Yukito wouldn't let him do that." Sakura's voice was so loud and excited that Syaoran's eyes began to cross from the pain in his very, very tired head.

"Okay, Sakura-san. Umm… but next time, please don't call so late." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, Syaoran-kun, gomen-nasai! Arigatou for agreeing to come with me tomorrow! Oyasumi!" Sakura said loudly.

"Oyasumi-nasai, Sakura-san, yoroshiku." He said, slamming the phone onto the receiver. He lay down, but he couldn't fall back asleep. All he could think about was tomorrow. The red lights on his alarm clock illuminated his room, coating his wall with a red tint. He soon felt comfort in a deep, dreamless sleep, though. 

***

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Yesterday morning she dreaded this day. The day of the Fourth of July picnic. But that was before she found out that Syaoran was coming with her. Now she was so eager she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

The smell of Touya's pancakes permeated the room. Sakura sniffed. _Mmm… Touya's banana pancakes!_ She thought, hopping out of bed. She had a pink nightgown on, but she currently didn't feel like getting dressed. She ran into the kitchen. Yukito was already over their house, and he was chowing down on the pancakes. 

"To-ya, more pancakes!" he beamed, holding up his plate, one cheek stuffed with pancakes. Touya turned to him. 

"More? That was your tenth plateful!" Touya shook his head, but he grabbed Yukito's plate and piled pancakes on it. Kero was sitting on the table, eating pancakes as well. 

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Sakura." Yukito said through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Ohayou, Yukito." She smiled, sitting down at the round table. Touya put a plate in front of her stacked high with pancakes. Sakura attacked the plate with her fork, devouring Touya's delicious cooking. Touya, Kero, and Yukito were looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"So… did you invite a friend to the picnic tonight?" Yukito asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I did! I invited Syaoran-kun! He said he'd come yesterday when he was walking me home and then I called him last night!" Sakura squealed happily. Yukito's eardrums were now throbbing. 

Touya's ears were pricked out to Syaoran's name. 

"You invited the gaki?" he shrieked. 

"Umm… hai…" Sakura muttered. Touya's face was contorted with anger.

"I will not have you hanging out with that Chinese gaki!" Touya screamed, his face red with anger.

"Hai, Sakura, you shouldn't be hanging out with the kozou!" Kero said in between chews.

"But… but I want him to come!" Sakura said. Yukito nodded.

"Touya, you shouldn't be so hard on Sakura. If she wants Li-kun to come, then you should allow it. Besides, they won't be leaving your sight." Yukito shot Sakura a wink. She remembered when a wink from Yukito would make her melt. But now it was Syaoran's wink that could make her putty.

Touya looked like he was thinking. "Fine. The gaki can come if you two don't leave my sight. But I still can't see why you don't just take Tomoyo-" Touya was cut short by Sakura, who wrapped her arms around her big brother in a hug. 

"Arigatou Touya!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly. She ran out of the kitchen to her bedroom. 

"Kaijuu! Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" Touya called after her.

"No! I have to get ready for Syaoran-kun!" she shrieked, slamming her door. Touya looked worried.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." He said, looking worriedly at Yukito.

***

Syaoran didn't know what to wear. _I never knew it would be this difficult. _He thought sadly. _Hmm… it is supposed to be a little chilly tonight… I'll wear a sweatshirt of some kind… and pants. But which ones? I have to look nice for Sakura. Oy, this is going to be the death of me!_

***

Sakura was having the same problem. _Where's Tomoyo when you need her?_ She thought, smiling. Tomoyo would whip up some crazy getup. But if I told her I wanted to wear normal clothes, she'd probably find something good… Sakura picked up her telephone and dialed Tomoyo's phone number.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned.

"Hi Sakura. How's it going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ogenkidesu, Tomoyo. Actually, I called to ask you something." Sakura said.

"Yes? What did you have to ask?" Tomoyo said.

"Well… guess what? Tonight Syaoran-kun and I are going to some baka Fourth of July picnic that Touya dragged me into. But since Syaoran-kun is coming, I want to look nice. Tomoyo, that's why I called, because you're good at that kind of stuff. So can we go to the mall… right now, and get something?" Sakura asked hopefully. 

"Of course! I'll be over there right away!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. 

"Great! Arigatou, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled, hanging up. She quickly threw on a pair of pants and a pink t-shirt with a sakura on the front.

Sakura had known that Tomoyo would want to come with her to the mall. If there was anything that Tomoyo loved more then making clothes for Sakura and videotaping her capturing cards in them, it was shopping. And Tomoyo wanted to be a fashion designer when she grew up. Sakura knew that she'd find a perfect outfit for her to wear to see Syaoran.

Tomoyo was ringing Sakura's doorbell within ten minutes. Yukito drove them to the mall, and he dropped them off.

Sakura left the mall with a lot more then she had expected to get. But she had gotten a good outfit to wear to the picnic. It was a sundress with sakuras on it, and she loved it.

Tomoyo helped Sakura do her hair when they got back to Sakura's house. It wasn't much, but Sakura liked it. Sakura did a little fashion show with her dress on for Yukito, Tomoyo, and a very angry Touya. 

Yukito decided to drive the car since Touya would probably have speed right past Syaoran's house. They stopped in front of his house, and Yukito beeped the horn three times. Syaoran came out, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He looked great. She had never seen him dress nicely before. He had a dark wintergreen sweater on, and khaki pants. Sakura felt herself go dizzy at the sight of him.

Syaoran sat down in the back seat next to Sakura. He was blushing very red, and he was looking out the window most of the way there. Yukito had them singing "100 bottles of beer on the wall", and that's when Syaoran became less shy and sang along with Yukito and Sakura. Touya sang less enthusiastically, instead keeping an eye on Syaoran in the back seat. He had a face on that said "make one move towards my little sister and I'll bite you", but Syaoran didn't notice. He was having fun singing with Sakura and Yukito.

When Yukito finally pulled the car to a stop, they where in a field. Other cars were parked there as well. Sakura and Syaoran got out of the car, along with Yukito and a still irritated Touya.

They walked for about a half hour up a hill until they got to a flat landing. Sakura wasn't exactly sure where they were, but there were a lot of hills.It was very beautiful there. Sakura looked around on the flat clearing they had stopped at. There was picnic tables assembled around the place, and little children ran around as adults sat and chatted leisurely. Yukito was automatically over by the food.

Touya went after him, and Sakura and Syaoran followed. 

"You look very nice, Syaoran-kun. I've never seen you dress so nicely before." Sakura smiled.

"You look nice, too." Syaoran blushed. They were now over by the food, and Syaoran grabbed a sandwich. Sakura grabbed a bowl of juicy looking fruit, and they sat down at an empty table. Touya went to sit in between Sakura and Syaoran, but Yukito pulled him to a table farthest from Sakura and Syaoran's. 

"Wow. It is beautiful up here." Sakura beamed, looking around. The hills below clustered together, and looking down at them in the gathering darkness made them look like ripples in water. Syaoran nodded as several fireworks threw colorful lights across the blue sky.

**_It was twilight  
On the Fourth of July  
Sparkling colors  
Were strewn across the sky  
And we sat close enough  
That we just barely touched  
While roman candles  
Went soaring above us  
And baby _**

But by sunset it grew boring just sitting there. Sakura looked over the hills. _How I'd love to go run in them right now,_ she thought. Syaoran seemed to be sharing the same idea. He peered over his shoulder. Yukito was talking to Touya, obviously keeping him busy for Sakura and Syaoran._All right, Syaoran, this is your chance_, he thought.

**_Then you put your hand in mine  
And we wandered away  
I was trembling inside  
But I wanted to stay  
Pressed against you there  
And leave the world behind  
On that Fourth of July_**

"Sakura, let's get out to those hills." He said. Sakura nodded, and they grabbed hands. They snuck out of the little picnic site, and ran down the hill. They were now on a small slope covered in flowers, and Sakura sat down, followed by Syaoran.**__**

**_So starry eyed  
On the flowery hillside  
Breathless and fervid  
Amid the dandelions  
As it swept over me  
Like the wind through the trees  
I felt you sigh  
With a sweet intensity  
And baby _**

Sakura was breathing deep after running so fast. Syaoran, too, was gasping for air, but still they were laughing. 

"Your brother is going to _kill_ me, Sakura." He smiled, and Sakura giggled. 

"Oh, he's going to do more then kill you. He's going to kill you then hang you outside my house to ward off the boys." Sakura laughed. Syaoran nodded. A shower of fireworks lit up the dark sky.

Syaoran picked a dandelion and put it in Sakura's hair. Sakura smiled. Another volley of fireworks splashed colored drops of light across the stars. Syaoran smiled. _And I haven't made a fool of myself yet._

Sakura lay back into the flowers. She loved it out here in the hills. She watched the colorful fireworks sprinkle in the clear sky. _I can't wait to tell Tomoyo all about this_, she thought.

Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder.

**_Thunder clouds  
Hung around  
So threateningly  
Ominously hovering  
And the sky  
Opened wide  
Showering  
Then you put your hand in mine  
And we ran from the rain_**

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and they bolted down the small slope and across a flower field. They ran under the shade of a cluster of trees. They were both laughing in spite of this bad luck, and Sakura was laughing so hard that she fell into Syaoran.

"Oh, go-gomen." She laughed. Syaoran smiled. His eyes flew open, and he looked over the hill. Yukito and Touya were running down, arms over their heads.

"Sakura! C'mon, get in the car!" Touya yelled. Sakura and Syaoran ran to the car, still holding hands. Touya looked angry with Syaoran, but he opened the door for Sakura and Syaoran to climb in. 

The ride home was through pouring rain. They sang "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" again, and Touya was lecturing Sakura on the importance of little sisters staying away from Chinese gakis.

Yukito stopped in front of Syaoran's house. 

"I'll take him to the door!" Sakura said, climbing out of the car after Syaoran.  
  
**_Tentatively kissed goodnight  
And went our separate ways  
And I've never truly felt  
The way that I felt  
The Fourth of July_**

Sakura hugged Syaoran at his door. Syaoran blushed red, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Th-thanks for taking me." He said.

"Thanks for coming." Sakura smiled. Behind them, Touya reached over Yukito and honked the horn several times. 

Sakura's heart was racing. She didn't want the day to end, and when Syaoran closed that door behind him the day was officially over. Syaoran turned to put the key in the door, but Sakura stopped him. She was about to say something, but instead she kissed him quickly on the cheek. They both blushed a violent red. Touya honked the horn hard a couple more times and screamed out the window.

"You're so dead, gaki!" he shrieked. Syaoran and Sakura smiled at each other's red faces. Syaoran pushed his door open.

"See you on Monday, Sakura." He said.

"See you, Syaoran." She said, and watched him close the door. She skipped happily down the steps and into the car. She ignored Touya as he continued his lecture on gakis.

  
**_Truly I have never felt the same inside  
Like that Fourth of July  
Truly I could never feel the same as I felt  
That Fourth of July_**

***

Virginia: So… did you guys like it?

Syaoran: Yeah… but you kinda left us hanging.

Virginia: Yeah, maybe I'll do another that's supposed to take place after this one. I'm sorry that I didn't injure Syaoran-kun in this one, Eriol, but don't worry, you'll be in the next one. And Syaoran will get injured.

Eriol: Ooo goody!

Syaoran: ((Sweatdrop)) I um… have to go now…

Virginia: Please review and Syaoran won't get hurt in the next fic.

Syaoran: PLEASE REVIEW!

  
  



End file.
